Ghosts Of The Past Can Be Come Back
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Luna Dumbledore, the adopted daughter of Albus, comes back to help fight the order but someone from her past comes back. How will they react to each other? One-shot. Better then it sounds. Severus might be a little OOC. Severus Snape/OC.


_**This is a very long one shot but oh well, I don't really care and if you do, don't read it. I'm not forcing you.**_

___As a head's up, this is a Luna story as most of mine are and it's with Severus Snape because I love him beyond all belief. He's my Slytherin crush while Remus is my Gryffindor crush. Sad I know but oh well. _

_**I hope you enjoy reading this.**_

* * *

><p>Wincing every couple of steps taken, I some how managed to pull myself out of the snowy forest and into the wooden cabin I had managed to rent from a young muggle couple as no one wanted to rent it when during the night, the temperature plummeted below 0. However every cloud has a silver lining and the weather acted as an amazing advantage for me, especially when I was being tracked by more death eaters then I cared to count. Really, all it took was a couple of charms to keep the heat in, a few wards to protect myself against hexes, curses and charms and one to make sure I wasn't visible to passing muggles. All of which was done by a stolen wand as I couldn't risk the aurors tracing it. I'd managed to live a secluded muggle life for the last 5 years except for when I needed to use magic but never from my own wand.<p>

Sadly, in preparation of the on coming fight I knew was brewing in the wizard world, I had been pushing myself harder then usual when it came to both my physical and mental training. This meant that my limbs were sore, muscles were screaming at me and tears were slowly beginning to fill my eyes from the throbbing pain everywhere. At that moment, all I really wanted to do was climb into my bed, if I could call it that, and sleep until the pain was non existent but when I spotted the bubble gum haired women reclined on the mattress, I knew none of that wish was going to come true. No matter how many shooting stars I tried wishing on. With a sigh of frustration, I closed my eyes and quickly found a huge gap in her mind's defences. Tonks never did have the strongest shield over her mind so it was fairly easy for me to connect our minds directly instead of bouncing electrical impulses off of the nerves attached to her ears like I had to with some. How else could I function as a muggle?

" _How did you manage to find me Tonks?" _I thought, silently relishing in the way she reacted. Her changeable eyes widened by a fraction of an inch and changed from the once relaxed blue to a shocking shade of scared violet. Within a couple of seconds and with the help of some deep breathing exercises, she seemed to get hold of her control once again and relaxed at the infiltration to her mind. Well, it's not like I could warn her was it?

" God, it's been ages since someone's been inside of my head. Anyway... you really need to think about the wands your stealing. Using a different wand might be able to stop death eaters from tracking your whereabouts but honestly Luna, are you forgetting what our DADA professor said? ' Silent magic always leaves a different glow children. Useful when you're trying to access how dangerous an opponent is in a duel'."

" _It could have been any body Tonks. Surprisingly, a lot of witches and wizards can use silent magic now... including you on a rather basic level so that doesn't explain a thing"._

" You're right, it doesn't but when a Mr Erik Alden begins using magic after 20 years living life as a muggle after dropping out of Hogwarts in the middle of his second year? Personally, I don't think he got the memo" She told me cheekily, pulling herself off of the bed with a wince before slowly approaching me like I was some kind of threat. At the thought, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. If I wanted her dead, she would have been the moment I saw the alarming shade of pink hair.

" _Point taken Tonks. I've been sloppy but I didn't expect any person from the ministry to track me down. I've been requited of all charges remember? Besides, how did you manage to track me down to here? I have wards surrounding the place and without the necessary password, you would have been killed". _I explained to the rather talented auror. I mean, she had to be or she wouldn't have been able to find me and though I didn't want to, I had to admit that her plan was actually quite genius. However, death eaters had encountered one of my wards in the past and I can assure you that he is looking up at me from the fiery depths of hell so how did she manage to get inside?

" We have this man in the order now Luna. Remus Lupin. A bit of a jack of all trades, hot as hell itself and can crack most wards or protective spells from 30 paces away. In fact, he is waiting right outside for us". At this, I was completely confused.

" _but I didn't see him". _

" Yeah, you wouldn't have. A friend of ours allowed us to borrow his invisibility cloak. Useful piece of kit that is, just let me tell you.". With a nod of reluctant acceptance, I summoned us some chairs from the small dining table beside the large boarded window. Sitting down, I gestured for her to do the same and continue with what she wanted to tell me. There was no way the lazy Hufflepuff would have gone to all of that trouble without having some huge reason to do so. At school, I had to send her howlers to wake her up every morning so please excuse me for thinking this was bigger then just a whim to get in touch with an old school friend.

" Well, as you've probably heard and don't you dare give me that look because you probably have, Voldemort's back with a vengeance. Dumbledore is creating an army to fight against him, the order of the phoenix as we all know it. He sent me here to ask for your help. You're self defence skills and occlumency would be an amazing advantage so he would like you to train the younger members.". Tonks looked at me, her eyes holding nothing but hope and honesty so I knew there was no way she was trying to trick me. Good thing too. Plus, I could already spot my black duffel bag on my bed, packed tightly with my leather jacket resting through the straps.

" _I can see that you have already packed me up. How did you know that I was going to accept?" _I asked out of pure curiosity as I moved to pick it up. I knew that in the end, it could turn out to be the biggest mistake of my life but if I was honest, I couldn't like that that any more. Moving from one place to another after a few weeks, cutting off all ties with those I cared about and living alone with only my thoughts for company. Growing up in Hogwarts, even after 7th year, was never a quiet experience. I was just too used to the noise of drunken students at Christmas or first years hyped up on more sugar then what was considered 'legal' in the muggle world. For the last 5 years, I had longed to return to the magical world, even if there was a good chance I would be killed in the oncoming storm of war. I would accept it with my head held high. I didn't fear death. I feared life. If I died in the war, so be it but if I lived while others died... I wouldn't be able to cope.

" It wasn't me. Dumbledore told me that you would accept the offer out of some twisted sense of loyalty and debt to him... Besides, he is family" she told me, laughing slightly before taking hold of my arm so she could yank me out of the door. All of my body ached in complaint and screamed in protest but I carried on pushing myself with every step I took. Before I knew it, I was standing outside the ward walls and in front of a gentleman though he only seemed around 10 years our senior. His floppy brown hair was covering his honey gold eyes, making him look rather cute in a boyish way though I didn't really notice him much in that way. No man had ever been able to hold my interest like that since... him.

" Evening Luna. I'm Remus Lupin. I just want to say that I have heard so much about you from some members of the order. Albus speaks very highly of you, that's for sure" He said kindly, offering me his hand to shake. Taking it timidly in my own, I gave it a brief shake then released it so I could turn back to Tonks who gazed upon Remus in dazed affection. Smiling to myself, I could tell that the pair were an established couple. Especially when he caught her and gave a quick wink when he thought I couldn't see him.

" _I really don't mean to interrupt your little flirting session Tonks, Remus but could we please get a move on? We're standing outside my wards like sitting ducks and it's making me feel a little bit anxious". _Remus seemed shocked at the telepathy but Tonks just nodded. After grabbing both mine and her partner's hands, she closed her eyes. Obviously recognising some signal that I didn't understand, the former pulled his wand out and with a wave, the once familiar feeling of apparition ripped a huge hole in my stomach.

* * *

><p>When I finally opened my eyes, I saw that we were in a cramped dusty hall way. By the colours alone, I could tell the owner was a pure blood. Who else would decorate their whole house in black, green and silver? A big give away when you think about it because really, it was a big sign to say ' I'm better then everyone else'.<p>

" How did you do that?" Remus asked, standing in front of me though I noticed how he hadn't released my friend's hand. Moving my eyes back to his face, I could see faint scars over his face. Some were barely visible but one went from his left ear to the middle of his cheek, like a scratch mark. Settling my curiosity for a moment, I decided to put an end to his instead.

" _Well Remus, if Albus had spoken to you then you should know I was born with the ability to perform occlumency. I find it simple while other's might fail. Really, it just means I don't have to speak as I can find weak spots in people's minds and trick muggles to think I'm speaking" _I explained with a gentle smile. Yes, it was rather difficult to explain and understand but that's just how it was and if he didn't want to accept it, I would just have to trick him like I tricked the muggles.

" Wow... must be weird to hear people's thoughts." When he said that, I couldn't help but shake my head forcefully at his words.

" _I can't hear them Remus and I don't make a habit of snooping through them either. I only use it for communication purposes.". _I mentally snapped at the man. Okay, yes, I was in a mood but I was in pain. Me and pain just didn't mix and I was hoping that I could have worked myself so much that I'd have a restful nights sleep. Lately, they just didn't seem to be coming to me. Remus' eyes widened slightly at the tone of my inner voice but luckily, Tonks twigged on and began leading me towards the door at the end of the cramped corridor.

" Will you try not to yell at my partner? It's not nice Luna."

" _It's not nice when every inch of your body aches and when you're exhausted. I'm running on energy replenishing potions here Tonks." _I complained through the link between our minds. Really, it was very simple to find because when I made a link, it left an ghost if you like. The longer I'm separated from them, the fainter it grows but it always remains, lingering in the back so when I meet up with them again, it's very simple to speak with them.

" Pushing training again? I always told you that you shouldn't do that you idiot! It can cause problems and headaches as you very well know". She scowled, gesturing to my head. At least then, I had to sense to look ashamed. She was right as always but I didn't like the fact she was trying to mother me. I was 26 years old and very capable of looking after myself.

" _Look, can we just go meet whomever you want me to meet?" _I groaned, moving towards the door quicker. Nodding, she allowed me to enter the room first. It wasn't a very wide room though the length more then made up for it. In the middle stood a grand table, longer then the house tables at my old school yet it wasn't filled with people. Only 4 and 3 of them were young teenagers, no older then 16 years old. If this was the order, why was there young children?

" Whose this?" The ginger boy asked, pointing to me. The frizzy haired girl beside him slapped his hand and the simple gesture reminded me of a mother scolding her child.

" It's rude to point Ron but this is Luna. Dumbledore brought her to help you and the others with their defence both mentally and physically" Tonks explained, pushing me towards them both by the shoulder. The girl moved forward and offered her hand with a kind smile.

" Hello Luna. I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, Sirius Black and this is Ronald Weasley. I'm sorry for his behaviour towards you but you know what boys are like" she spoke kindly, chuckling slightly at the end. Taking her hand in my own, I gave it a small shake then quickly found a hole in her defences. I didn't know if she had put some there on purpose but they were rather good, especially from someone who didn't know what to expect when I was in the room. After, I found holes in all of the other people's minds before linking us all together to make it easier on them.

" _Charmed Ms Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Black and Mr Potter. As you already know, I'm Luna . Ex-auror. Don't be alarmed... please. If there is anything in your minds that you don't wish for me to see, imagine a door over them and I will not look behind them. You have my word and my word is my bond". _Instantly, all I could see in their heads were doors slamming shut but I didn't blame them. Everyone deserves to have secrets. Without them, we were all screwed. I know that if I told them some of the things I knew, each of them would be killed the first time a chance presented itself to a death eater... or even an auror or two.

" How can we trust you?" Black snapped, glaring at me from across the table. On instinct, my eyes darted to his hand that was gripping his wand tightly though he remained controlled in some way or sparks would be flying from the end. If a single one did, I wouldn't be able to control myself. Survival instincts are too hard to fight against, no matter how hard you try and over the time I was separated from my father, they were all I had to rely on for protection.

" _If you are actively guarding something and I so much as touch it, you'd feel a dull throb. It wouldn't be painful but you'd notice it almost instantly. There would be no point in me doing it. Besides, I find the act of ciphering through a person's personal thoughts and memories, disgusting. Everyone deserves there secrets. If I want to keep mine, I have to allow everyone else to keep theirs. It's how it works Black" _I snapped, my eyes still narrowed onto his wand. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Using peripheral vision, I saw his face turn dark before a curse was being hurled at me. However, a foot away, I slammed my shield up so the curse was destroyed before sending one of my own back though I had forgotten the stolen wand. A blue light darted through the air, heading towards the frozen criminal though I stopped it before it hit him.

" _Self control Black. Unlike you, I have plenty of it now I will warn you once and once only as I hate to repeat myself. If you try to hex or curse me again, you won't be so lucky as I will not hesitate to send one right back at you. The downside for you being I don't need a wand and you won't know what's coming your way. Am I understood?" _I growled, snarling fiercely at him. His eyes widened a fraction but they weren't looking at me. No, instead they were looking behind me. Turning, I came face to face with my old headmaster, oldest friend and the wisest man I know. With a smile, I launched myself into his arms. Ready as always, he was prepared and wrapped his arms around me with a small chuckle.

" _God, it's been too long! Why did you send Tonks and not come yourself?"_

" My girl, I've missed you too and I couldn't as the ministry are not in the best of moods with me. They're still under the illusion that Voldemort is dead". Nodding, I released him and stood off to his side though occasionally, my eyes did glare at Sirius. Then, as if knowing I was looking at him, he smirked and began speaking.

" Albus, you're little friend here has an awfully uncontrollable temper. A few minutes ago, she was about to curse me. Surely, she doesn't have to stay here does she?" Without permission from my mind, I had taken a few steps forwards with my right hand opened at my side. The familiar warmth I felt there was comforting but also dangerous. I shouldn't hex him. Couldn't hex him. Wouldn't hex him.

" Sirius, Luna isn't my 'little friend' as you put it. In fact, when she was in 3rd year, I adopted her as my own. As for her temper, she is one of two people I know who have excellent self control. If she snapped, you did something she thought endangered her life". Deep in my chest, I felt my heart grow warmer as I listened to him defending me however I knew it wasn't true and he had raised me to be honest.

" _Actually dad, he just threw a curse at me. It wasn't even a dangerous one. I believe it more out of self defence then anything else. There is a war going on after all and he didn't know where my allegiances lie so he had every right to question it". _I explained, offering a small smile to Black. Really, I shouldn't have threatened him but I had been alone for a long time and when I did find someone to talk to, they wanted me dead usually. Dad placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze.

" Well... it wasn't nice for you to lose your control with him. It is his house and until now, he has been rather excited to have another person to talk to who will be ' strictly house bound'." Bowing my head, I apologised to Sirius whom accepted it more openly then I thought he would , especially when he wrapped his arms around me tight. Eyes wide, I pushed him away gently as not to hurt his feelings but I hadn't been hugged by someone who wasn't family since _him. _The man who I ran away in order to protect, only to be told that he had been killed by a dirty auror in my old division. It hurt.

As those thoughts filled my head, I couldn't help but look down at the silver band that rested on my finger, the modest sized emerald glinting. I could feel a tear slip from my eye though I didn't care, not until my adopted father wiped it away from with his thumb. Our eyes met and he seemed to understand what I was dwelling on. When I had found out, he was the person who I had wrote to, begged for any information he could give me about the man I had fallen in love with.

" Tonks, why don't you take Luna to see her room?"

" Yeah, you'll love it! It's just across the hall from us so we'll be able to talk any time". Tonks said enthusiastically, yanking on my arm. After pulling myself from my thoughts, I nodded to her and went to walk out of the door but just as I touched the handle, it swung open.

* * *

><p>" Here we are. Wolfsbane for the mutt..." That voice. Dragging my eyes from the floor, they met with a pair of black eyes that could belong to no other person on the planet. Deep, endless even.<p>

Before I could speak a word, he had me pinned to the wall behind me, his wand pressed up into my chin. His teeth were clenched together, nostrils flared and snarl present on his face. I was in too much shock to completely register it all until he spoke.

" What was the last thing I said to you in your father's office?" He hissed, reminding me every bit of the Slytherin he was. Swallowing back the urge to throw myself at him, I allowed my eyes to close in order to find a point of entry in his defences though it took a while. He must've felt me attempting as he made a small gap, surrounded in doors though I didn't touch them.

" _You looked me in the eyes, despite all of the staff around us, then gave me a last kiss before whispering ' I love you Lu. Don't forget that.' then left yet when you got to the door, you turned around and spoke ' Goodbye Ms Dumbledore.'"_. I told him, never allowing my eyes to leave his. Standing there, we both stared at each other. Without really knowing, my hand had cupped his cheek, feeling the warm skin beneath it.

How did he manage to survive? Everyone had told me that he was dead! That someone had killed him in cold blood when they found out what I did for my father! I had left to protect him but when he left, I had no reason to return to the magical world. Not really. Dad understood that it was safer in the muggle world and knew that as I was a muggle born, I would be able to blend in well enough there.

" It's really you" He murmured, lifting his eyes so our gazes locked. With a tiny smile, I nodded. Suddenly, I became aware of the building questions in everyone's mind and moved away from my former lover to look at Tonks.

" C-Could we p-please see m-m-my room?" I stuttered softly, wincing at the sound of my underused voice. Tonks' eyes widened, her mouth dropping open slightly. True, she had only ever heard me talk a couple of times but I had made a vow that I was always determined to keep. I refused to speak to my father until I saw Severus again. I loved him so of course, I still did 'speak' to him though it was through my mind, making use of the talents I was blessed with at birth. When I was younger, I only ever did speak to Severus as he was the man who got me to talk in the first place.

" You spoke" She stated, finally gaining control of herself again. Nodding, I grabbed her hand and began leading her the way we came. After a few moments, she snapped out of her daze and lead me the way I needed to go.

" y-yes Tonks."

" But why? I haven't heard you speak since 6th year. Why now? What's changed?" she questioned, pulling me up the stairs. Before we fully turned onto them, I caught the black gaze of my ex lover.

" _May I speak with you tonight?"_

Nodding to his silent question, I allowed myself to be taken away.

When we arrived to my designated room, I was growing weary of Tonks' constant guesses as to why I suddenly decided to speak but the last one was the straw that broke the camels back.

" I've got it! When we were students, Snape cast a hex on you so you couldn't speak! Then today, he lifted it off of you again!"

" Enough!" I yelled which resulted in a wild coughing fit that didn't help the fact that I was sore. With a small yelp, she quickly gained some sense and summoned a glass of water which I took gratefully. The icy water slid down my throat, bringing some relief to the burning feeling that now resided there. Really, I shouldn't have yelled before strengthening them up a little first. Feeling a little embarrassed about the show of weakness, I handed her the glass back with a grateful smile, all of my anger gone.

" _Look, I began speaking again because I made a vow that I wouldn't speak to my father. Occlumency meant that I didn't need to talk to him physically but I could mentally._"

" What did he do that was so bad?" She asked, sitting on the bed. With a sigh, I sat beside her but the moment I rested on the bed, I allowed my body to fall back into the warm cosy mattress. Then and there, I could've slept but I knew Tonks wouldn't allow me to.

" _Well... in 4__th__ year, I began seeing someone and when he found out 3 years later, he forbid us to see each other. From then, I refused to speak with him until I saw him again. Simple as now please, can I go to sleep?_".

" Wait... You began speaking after you saw Snape which means that you fell in love with Severus?" She shouted, her hair tinting red at the tips. Knowing that she was angry at me, I tried to handle the situation delicately though it did seem rather impossible as all of the facts practically yelled that she had been completely right.

" Yes. Foolish as always, she managed to fall in love with one of the most undesirable men in Hogwarts." a deep voice murmured silkily. Whipping around, I was instantly met with the sight of him. His dark bellowing robes hanging from his slightly muscular frame that I often caught myself dreaming about. Black hair framed his face, giving him a mysterious air that I had managed to fall head over heels for though it was against the rules.

" D-Don't speak a-about your-self like t-that. I won't h-have it". I muttered, still a little annoyed that I couldn't speak without that pathetic stutter but also because of how he always put himself down. It was beyond frustrating at time. Sensing my frustration, as he always seemed to do, he inclined his head which I remembered was his sign of defeat. Smiling slightly, I turned to Tonks.

" _Could you please leave us Tonks? I'd like to speak with Severus alone."_

" Fine... but I won't be keeping it a secret. If someone asks where you both are, I'll tell them the truth." she warned before leaving us alone. For minutes after, we just seemed to stare at each other, unsure of who should begin speaking first. I would have liked to but I didn't know what to say... there was simply too much emotion to put into words but before I could even attempt, I felt a tear slip down my cheek. His hand rose slowly, as if not to startle me, before wiping it away with his thumb.

" No need to upset yourself little one. I shall not stay long. I just needed to see you."

" _They told me you were dead."_

" They told me the same thing. I feared someone had used poly juice to trick their way into here. You know what a sentimental old fool your father is."

" S-Sentimental? Yes. Old? Oh def-finitely. Fool? From it." Judging the small grimace on his face, he disagreed but I couldn't care less. He was alive and he was with me. Unable to fight the sudden impulse, I bounded forward and pulled him down into a kiss. His body tensed up but slowly relaxed as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me up against his chest, our bodies pressed tightly together. My hands thrust themselves into his hair, fisting it desperately so I could keep him there as I felt my cheeks begin to get wet from tears. It felt so nice to be in his arms once more.

" Your father... Black... Lupin.. The children" he murmured against my lips when he pulled away, listing the reasons why we shouldn't but all I could think about was the one big reason.

" I l-love you.".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review x x x Love you all.<strong>_

___Ps. This is my 20th Story on this account which i'm happy about so a chocolate cookie for all of those who read this story!_


End file.
